legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Escapade Through Time S6 P8/Transcript
(Inside the lab, the infected scientists are seen doing their own things) Ripper: *Groan* I'm so boooored! Brute: Seriously Ripper? Ripper: Allure can I PLEASE just eat one of these kids? Allure: No. Ripper: FUCK!! I'm so bored, I just need to snap ONE neck, that's all! Allure: These 3 kids are mine. Go ask Worm if you can kill one of his. Ripper: Fine! (Ripper goes toward Worm) Ripper: Fucking queer. Allure: I HAVE A BOY IN MY GROUP YOU ASS!! Ripper: Who's outnumbered two to one! Allure: *Growls* Worm: You really shouldn't insult her that way Ripper. You know how deadly she is in combat. Ripper: She just fucking annoys me. Allure: And you were always a glory hog back when we were human. Ripper: I was not! Brute: My only question is why haven't we turn these kids into Targhuls. I know we have a Targhul under our control but what about the non ones? Worm: Because, it's more fun to watch the heroes kill their friends when they're still human. Allure: Yeah. Plus. *Looks at Ruby* Some of them are honestly adorable the way they are. Ruby: *Blushes and smiles* Daww. Ripper: *Rolls eyes* Worm: Besides, why give them free will when we can use them as mindless soldiers the way they are? Blake:..... Katlyn:..... Ripper: I still say just give them to the other Targhuls and let them have lunch. Allure: Well when you get your own pets you can do that. Brute: By the way, I think we got more Hives ready to be sent out for collection. Ripper: Then what the hell are we waiting for? Go let them out! Brute: If you insist. (Brute goes over to a button and presses it. Suddenly in another room, several chambers open up and let out Hives. The Hives screech and scurry out of the lab) Ripper: Who would have though how easy it was to literally create Hives just from Targhul DNA? Brute: Cause that's what they're made of. Ripper: Oh. Worm: And now we just wait to see what they bring home. Allure: Maybe they'll find those heroes. Ripper: Assuming they don't get ripped apart by the rest of the Targhuls in this city. They think the ones they killed were bad? They are PLENTY more where that came from. Worm: True that. Brute: *Nod* (In the city, the heroes are seen entering the quarantine with the Night Stalkers) Gary: Oh damn.... Miles: Yeah, it's a mess. Gary: I can tell... Jiriko: Well there's no time to mourn. We got a mission to do. Gary: Y-Yes sir. Jiriko: Try not to attract attention. I'd rather not deal with a random horde. Lindsey: You got it. Jiriko: Elon. Move ahead and set up a position for yourself by the lab. You'll be the eyes and our support. Elon: On it. Jiriko: *Nods* (As the heroes prepare to move Anne hears something) Anne: Hmm? Hey guys? Raynell: what is it Anne? Anne: I think I hear something. Alex: What is it? Anne: *Listens* … It... It sounds like.... Crying. Jiriko:...... Miles: Anne, you and Raynell go check on it. We'll wait for you. Raynell: Right. Anne; Its this way. (Anne and Raynell go over to a near by building. Raynell starts to hr the crying) Raynell: I hear it now. Anne: Though there. (Anne goes over to a door and opens it) Anne:...... (The room is seen too dark to see inside) Anne: I can't see. (Kane suddenly comes up) Kane: Hey mom Anne. Gary gave me this flash light. Thought you might need it. Anne: Oh thanks bro. (Anne turns on the flash light) Anne: Hello? Anyone in here? (No response, but the crying continues) Anne:...... (Anne goes inside. Kane and Raynell follow) Anne: Hello? Hello? (Anne gets close to the source of the crying) Kane: Over there. (Anne shines the light on what appears to be a woman sitting in the corner of the room) Anne: Ma'am? Ma'am it okay. We're here to help. (Raynell catches the various welts and wounds on the woman alongside some infected lumps on her arms and head) Raynell: !! *Grabs Anne* Stop moving. Anne: ! Kane: Mom w- Raynell: Shh. Just. Back away. Slowly. (The woman continues crying as the three start backing away) Anne:.... Raynell: She's infected. We can't help her. Anne: Oh man... THat's- (Anne steps on something that makes her lose her footing. She tries to regain balance but she drops the flash light which shines right on the infected) Raynell: !!! (The infected woman looks up at the three with anger in her mutated face) Kane: !! OH NO!!! (The infected screeches) Raynell: RUN!!! (The 3 Targhuls make a run for it as the infected gives chase. Meanwhile the heroes hear the screech) Alex: Did you guys hear that? Sam: Oh shit! (Raynell, Anne and Kane are seen leaving the room before they shut the door) Raynell: *Panting* (The heroes run over) Alex: Guys?! Miles: What happened? Anne: T-The woman crying was an infected and she- Sam: YOU DUMBASSES! THAT SCREECH JUST ALERTED MORE TARGHUL TO OUR LOCATION! Kane: Hey we didn't- (An arm busts though the door) Raynell: AAAAAHH!!! Gary: !! (Gary pulls out a pistol and starts firing into the door. The Targhul inside soon dies as the arm goes limp) Gary: *Panting* Phew... Alex: What was that thing?! Jiriko: Clearly it's a new Targhul variant. Sam: Haven't seen that one before! Jiriko: Yeah. Alex: Huh. (Screeching and roaring is then heard) Lindsey: Well whatever the hell it was, it alerted a horde like Sam said. Sam: I blame you all for this! Raynell: Hey we- Tom: GUys! Incoming! (A horde of Targhul run toward the heroes) Targhuls: *Roaring* Jiriko: Goddamn. Squad get ready! Alex: Stick together guys! (The Targhuls rush in) Jiriko: Engage! (The heroes attack the Targhuls) Alex: Go go! Sam: I knew going after those cries would be a bad idea! Jack: Shut up and fight! (Jack shoots some fire at a few) Alex: *Using psy blasts* How many of these damn things are there?! Jiriko: The entire District isn't quarantined without a reason Lorthare! Alex: Obviously! Weiss: SPIDERS!!!! (The group looks up to see 3 Hives on some roof tops) Pyrrha: Not them again! (The Hives crawl down to the ground toward the heroes) Jack: Take 'em out! (A Hive sends out tendrils that grab Pyrrha) Pyrrha: *Gasp* (However, Jaune is seen coming up and slices the tendrils, freeing Pyrrha) Pyrrha: Thanks Jaune! Jaune: Don't mention it! Spot: JAUNE BEHIND YOU!!! (Jaune turns and blocks a Targhul with his shield as it tries to grab and bite him) Jaune: OH MY GOD! (Pyrrha quickly stabs the Targhul and kills it helping Jaune) Jaune:.... Pyrrha; You're welcome! Jaune: Thanks! (The Hives make another charge) Jiriko: Don't let those things eat anyone! Lindsey: On it! Elon: *Over radio* I'll provide sniper fire! Alex: Let's go! (Elon starts shooting at the other Targhuls from safety. Amanda is seen punching and kicking Targhuls away) Amanda: Come on zombies! Who else want some!? (Screech) Amanda: *Turns around* ! (Amanda sees a Targhul lunged at her. but before it reaches her, Lindsey punches it away) Lindsey: Not on my watch! Amanda: Whoa! Lindsey: Stay focused! Amanda: Right! (Yang is seen punching Targhuls away. She starts shooting at them) Yang: Just end this already! (The Targhuls fall down) Yang: *Sigh* (Just then, a large armored Targhul lands behind Yang, revealed as a Demolisher) Yang: !!! Demolisher: *Roars* Gary: DEMOLISHER!!!!! (The Demolisher punches a car out of the way and approaches Yang) Demolisher: *Growling* Alex: *Shoots Targhul* YANG FALL BACK!! Yang: R-Right! (Yang is about to run when the Demolisher charges) Yang: OH SHIT!! (But the Demolisher runs right past Yang) Yang: ! Huh?? (The Demolisher goes to attack the others instead) Alex: !!! AHH!!! (Alex dodges as the Demolisher goes on the attack) Yang: It-It ignored me??? Jiriko: I've had enough of this! Sam! Sam: Right! (Sam is seen pulling out two laser pistols as he fires at the Demolisher. The lasers burn through the armor) Demolisher: *Pained screech* Jiriko: Now this bastard is mine! (Jiriko launches a grappling hook from his wrist and launches himself toward the Demolisher. He then keeps himself balanced on its back as he pulls out a laser pistol) Jiriko: DIE!! (Jiriko fires at the Demolisher's head armor, burning through it. Jiriko then pulls out a grenade and sticks it inside the head wound before jumping from the Demolisher) Jiriko:....Boom. (The Demlisher explodes) Jessica: WHOA!! Jiriko:..... (The Targhuls all run off in fear) Jiriko: Problem solved. (The heroes all gather around) Alex: Well that's taken care of. Great job guys! Sam: I guess you guys aren't totally useless. (Yang joins the group looking confused) Shade: Yang you okay? Yang: It... It ignored me. Miles: Seriously? Yang: Yeah. Miles: Huh.... Sam: It may have to do with that virus in your system. Yang: Really? Sam: Yeah. They may think you're one of them right now already. Yang: Is... Is that good or bad? Sam: Well, depending on how far the virus is in you, it could be both. Yang:..... Sam: Still, the suppressant should keep you safe for a few hours. So consider it an advantage for now. Gary: Hey yeah. Those Targhuls attack all of us, even the other Targhuls here, but you, you could walk among them and they'd do nothing. Yang:... Alex: That could be useful actually. Jessica: Yeah! Yang: You think? Sam: Definitely. Yang: Hmmm, well then, let's go! Sam: *Nods* TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 6 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts